Two weeks three years and what happened in between
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Él le pidió dos semanas y ella le concedió tres años. Suliet. Para Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, tristemente.**

**Claim: Suliet. Porque ellos son OTP y canon y todo.**

**Summary: **_Él le pidió dos semanas y ella le concedió tres años._

**Para Hizz y su mamá por haberme dado lo que necesitaba para escribir sobre este par con ese brillante comentario :D**

* * *

_Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

_"Starlight" - Muse_

**Two weeks, three years and what happened in between.**

- Dame dos semanas.

Le había dado una sonrisa tan convincente que Juliet simplemente no le había podido decir que no. Y en realidad no era como si tuviera muchas ganas de salir de la isla, como James había señalado, no tenía nada a lo que regresar y quizás ahí pudiera encontrar algo a que aferrarse, algo por lo cual luchar.

Un par de días más tarde ya todos estaban siendo empleados en algo, a Juliet le gustaba eso de revisar vehículos y no le molestaba traer un overol manchado de grasa, ni pasarse las horas debajo de una van arreglándola. Y por lo menos le causaba muchas más satisfacciones que no poder salvar vidas, además, en ese momento tenían un doctor aceptablemente bueno así que ella podía dedicarse a otras cosas.

Era una bonita rutina, era despertar en las mañanas y caminar con tranquilidad sabiendo que no había prisioneros a los que vigilar, ni tener que lidiar con las obsesiones de Ben ni con nada de eso, de hecho ya había visto a Ben y le parecía mucho más tierno así, cerca de la adolescencia, de lo que le parecía su yo futuro. Era observar a James todos los días e intercambiar una sonrisa involuntaria y palabras cálidas.

Tuvieron que pasar más días antes de que el corazón de Juliet comenzara a hacer estragos en su pecho cada vez que lo veía. Y mientras más días pasaban más se acercaba el fin del plazo establecido por James, el submarino iba a volver trayendo a unos y llevándose a otros. Pero la rubia doctora había comenzado a cuestionarse si se atrevería a tomarlo una vez que estuviera ahí.

- Hey

Juliet apareció de debajo de la van en la cual había estado trabajando, curiosa por saber que hacía James ahí. El susodicho simplemente le decidó una sonrisita de soslayo mientras la observaba manchada de grasa y aceite.

- ¿A qué debo el honor?

- Me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo cuando termines.

Aquello estableció otra rutina, salir a caminar con James luego del trabajo durante la siguiente semana, a Juliet le gustaba su compañía, había algo, no podía explicarlo con palabras pero ahí estaba, una chispa, una suerte de química cada vez que uno complementaba la idea del otro o de que sus dedos, casualmente se rozaban.

No le tomó demasiada ciencia a Juliet saber que si seguían así, al menos ella iba a acabar profundamente enamorada de él. Porque el James Ford cuya historia había leído en un archivo, distaba mucho de ser el James Ford que caminaba a su lado hablando de cosas triviales y hacía bromas.

El día que regresó el submarino no le pudo importar menos, porque fue el día en que se besaron por primera vez.

- Me alegra que te hayas quedado - confesó James mientras tomaba su mano, sentados en la arena.

- A mí también - suspiró y se dió el lujo de recargar su cabeza en el hombro del ahora llamado LeFleur.

Después de eso todo se volvió simple, natural entre ellos, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El tiempo perdía su noción cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos porque se sentía protegida, cuidada y querida. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de James y la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo cada vez que se abrazaban, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue seis meses después de la partida del submarino.

A la mañana siguiente le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y Juliet había podido asegurar que se había ruborizado un poquito. James era un hombre detallista, cariñoso y entregado en el amor, algo que Juliet jamás había conocido pero le gustaba, le gustaban las mariposas en el estómago que la hacían sentir casi adolescente cada vez que James la alzaba en brazos, o le leía el fragmento de alguna novela que le gustara.

Las flores eran un detalle que siempre llegaba en el momento menos esperado y usualmente en el mejor, de cierto modo era como si James siempre supiera cuando ella se ponía un poquito nostálgica y sabía como animarla. Jamás preguntaba demasiado ni presionaba, la había dejado que le contara su vida así como había dejado que ella le curara las heridas que seguían abiertas por haber perdido a sus padres de forma tan traumática cuando tan sólo era un niño.

A veces le parecía tan perfecto que se le antojaba irreal.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

- En que es un sueño - respondió ella cerrando los ojos - y en que voy a tener que despertar.

Entonces James la besaba de una forma tan inconcebiblemente tierna que Juliet no podía hacer más que creer. Creía en que lo suyo sería eterno y podrían luchar porque no había fantasmas con los cuales luchar, porque sabía que James había dejado de pensar en Kate hacía ya bastante tiempo, porque las cosas iban a salir bien.

La noche en que recién aparecieron James le había pedido dos semanas, Juliet le concedió tres años y en el intermedio, había surgido el amor.


End file.
